if everything was different
by GOTATMI
Summary: relecture de Harry Potter avec un Harry à Serpentard, que ce serait-il passé à Poudlard?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 *

_Et si Harry avait accepté d'aller à Serpentard ? S'il avait accepté la main tendue de Drago ? Serait-t-il devenu comme son ennemi de toujours ou aurait-t-il combattu Voldemort comme l'était écrite sa destinée ?_

Je m'appelle Harry Potter, j'aurais 11 ans dans une semaine. Depuis que je suis petit, je vis chez mon oncle et ma tante puisque mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture lorsque j'étais un bébé d'un an à peine.

-Haaaaaaaarryyyyy !

Ce cri, c'est la douce voix mélodieuse de ma tante pétunia qui me réveille tous les matins depuis 10 ans déjà pour que je prépare le petit-déjeuner. En maugréant contre mes maux de dos, résultat de la petitesse de ma « chambre » : un placard je mets mes lunettes, enfile un T-shirt propre et sort de mon placard enfin si ma grosse vache de cousin ne m'avait pas repoussé pour passer ses boules de bowling qui lui servent de fesses. C'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui et comme le rappelle mon oncle Vernon, tout doit être parfait !

Je sors la poêle et les tranches de bacon et les mets à griller. Je lance le thé pendant que Dudley met en marche la balle de ping-pong qui lui sert de cervelle :

-J'ai combien de cadeaux ?

-37, chéri ! répond Pétunia, tout sucre, tout miel

-37 ! 37 ! Mais l'année dernière, j'en avais 39 !

-Oui, mais cette année, beaucoup sont plus gros que l'année dernière !

-J'en ai rien à faire, j'en avais 39 l'année dernière, j'en aurais 39 cette année ! répondit Dudley violet de colère.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, quand nous sortirons tout à l'heure, nous t'achèterons 3 cadeaux de plus ! C'est d'accord ?

Le jeune bovin mit sa cervelle en marche- Alors j'en aurais …

-Tu en auras 40, Duddlinouchet !

-Ca va ! Où est mon bacon ?

Je me dépêchai pour éviter une volée de coups qui n'auraient pas manqué de pleuvoir en représailles. Je déposai deux tranches de bacon chez Vernon avec deux toasts ruinés de graisse et je fis la même assiette en triple portion pour son fils. Il fallait me comprendre, mon seul espoir c'est que l'on pouvait mourir du cholestérol, alors autant mettre toutes les chances de mon côté, nan ?

Après le petit-déjeuner, je faisais la vaisselle quand mon sort fut scellé par l'arrivée de Pierre Polkis, le meilleur ami de Dudley. Ce petit rat encourageait mon imbécile de cousin à me frapper dès qu'il en avait l'occasion avec tout ce qu'il trouvait à sa portée. Mes bras, mon dos et mes jambes portaient les cicatrices que m'avaient laissées ses coups. Je pensais qu'ils allaient passer la journée à la maison mais je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi content quand Vernon a pris tout son beau monde dans sa Toyota Prius pour les emmener au zoo. Mais j'aurais pu hurler quand il me fit signe de m'approcher pour qu'il me parle. Il me dit qu'il fallait qu'il m'emmène puisque Mrs Figg s'était cassé une jambe et qu'elle ne pouvait pas me garder. Quel dommage, une année à échapper à Fiona, Caramel, Nono et les 18 autres chats de cette vieille fêlée. Je montais dans le véhicule quand Dudley m'attrapa par les cheveux et me tira violement vers lui.

-Quel plaisir, avec Pierre, on va pouvoir t'emmerder pendant toute une aprèm' gratis ! Ce n'est pas beau de fêter son anniversaire en famille Harry ? Susurra cette baleine.

Dégouté par l'odeur de transpiration qui se dégageait de lui, je lui laissai une touffe de cheveux en souvenir mais parvins à le tenir tranquille pendant le reste du voyage.

Quand on arriva, je les laissai partir devant avant de partir vers l'enclos des lions. Tous les Week-ends, je venais ici pour les dessiner sous toutes les formes : assis debout allongés, empilés les uns sur les autres, quand ils jouaient … ces créatures me fascinaient ! Mais quand j'entendis l'ahanement de Vernon et la voix perçante de ma tante, je me précipitai dans le vivarium qui me permettait sans trop de difficultés de me cacher de mes tortionnaires. J'échouai devant une cage qui exposait un boa de Birmanie endormi. Je le regardais depuis quelques minutes quand Dudley et son affreux toutou arrivèrent sur les lieux. Ils me poussèrent brutalement par terre et poussé d'un instinct soudain, je voulais que le serpent leur fasse peur. Pari réussi comme à chaque fois que je souhaitai des trucs qui allaient m'amener des ennuis, ceci arriva. Comme par magie, la vitre disparut et Pierre et Dudley, déséquilibrés tombèrent la tête la première dans le vivarium. Le boa claqua des mâchoires tout près d'eux puis profita de mon intervention pour prendre la tangente. J'aurais pu en rire si je ne savais pas que les coups allaient bientôt tomber. La vitre avait repris place en enfermant les deux diables les pieds dans l'eau.

Je pris peur et restai tétanisé devant le vivarium jusqu'à l'arrivée de Vernon. Je m'attendais aux éternelles enguelades et aux éventuels coups. Effectivement quand on rentra à Little Whinging, Vernon me prit par les cheveux et me jeta dans la cavé. Il m'y rejoint bientôt et m'abreuva d'injures. Inévitablement, les coups arrivèrent et je me recroquevillai en attendant qu'il se fatigue. J'avais appris depuis longtemps à rentrer dans une sorte de transe pour éviter de ressentir toute cette douleur. Mais à un moment, je ne pus me contenir et me releva bien péniblement. Je me concentrai sur Vernon et l'envoya à quelques mètres de là, suffisamment pour qu'il soit sonné. D'un coup, j'ouvris une brèche dans le mur et sortis par derrière. Effrayé, je pris la direction que me dictais mon instinct et m'enfuis à travers la campagne. A un moment, je m'effondrais non loin d'un point d'eau et me mis à boire goulument. Je m'endormis sous un arbre et passa la nuit dans le calme le plus absolu.

Le lendemain, je me réveillais avec un soleil de plomb qui m'indiquait une heure tardive, quand j'entendis le sifflement d'un serpent à mes oreilles. Je vis le boa du zoo qui s'était roulé à deux centimètres de ma tête. Je faillis hurler avant de me rappeler qu'on avait commencé sur une bonne base tous les deux. Je me levai doucement et m'assis en tailleur en face de lui. Au fur et à mesure de ses sifflements, je me mis à comprendre ce qu'il me disait et quand je voulais lui répondre, c'étaient les mêmes sons étranglés qui sortaient de ma bouche. On discuta pendant plusieurs heures avant que je me rende compte que je mourrais de faim. Je retournai le fond de ma poche pour savoir ce que je pouvais manger quand mon pote le serpent arriva avec dans sa gueule, un gros lièvre bien dodu. Je remerciai Noah d'un signe de tête et bénissant les Dursley de m'avoir inscrit aux scouts pour se débarrasser de moi, je préparai un feu pendant que je dépeçai le lapin. Je fis ainsi le dîner d'un gros lapin et d'un plâtrée de fruits des bois. Comme la nuit d'avant, je m'allongeai sous l'arbre avec pour compagnie un boa de deux mètres le long.

Je ne savais pas si les Dursley avaient lancé un avis de recherche, mais en tout cas personne ne m'embêta durant toute la semaine. Le soir de mon onzième anniversaire, je me dessinai un joli gâteau que j'imaginais découpant et goutant avec délectation ce dessert et je m'endormis quelque peu avant de me faire réveiller par le bruit d'une moto. Alerte jusque là, je pris position pour défendre cette habitation. Noah se place en arrière, prêt à bondir sur les gens qui venaient à ma rencontre. Mais quand je vis cette moto arriver des airs, j'en lâchai mon bâton. De cette moto volante, descendit un géant, enfin un très petit géant. Il s'approcha de moi quand Noah l'attaqua. Il le mordit trois fois avant que je le rappelle par un sifflement. Je me ruai sur le pauvre homme mais il reparut dans le même état qu'avant. Je m'excusai et me présentai :

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Harry Potter et lui c'est Noah, mon serpent ! Et vous, comment vous vous appelez ?

-Je suis Hagrid, gardien des clés et des lieus à Poudlard, quelle question ! Il faut que tu viennes avec moi !

-OH, vous m'emmenez où ?

-Bah voir Dumbledore, le directeur de notre école pourquoi ? Tu verras c'est un type formidable qui te connait depuis très longtemps puisque c'est lui qui t'a amené chez ton oncle après la mort de tes parents.

-Comment vous avez fait pour faire voler cette moto, Monsieur ? Attendez, il connait mes parents ? Je veux le voir !

Et c'est ainsi que je montai dans le sidecar d'une moto volante sans attendre la réponse à mes dernières questions. Les heures passèrent avant qu'on arrive à ce qui semblait être notre destination, Poudlard ! On fit notre atterrissage à quelques mètres d'un lac noir lugubre. On roula pendant une centaine de mètres et on arriva devant une immense porte en bois et recouverte de barres en fer qu'Hagrid ouvrit avec un trousseau de clés plus gros que ma tête. La porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas assourdissant et c'est ainsi que notre arrivée fut signalée à tous les habitants du château.

Le comité d'accueil se composait d'une femme tirée à 4 épingles en robe et avec un chapeau vert piqué d'un chardon. A ses côtés d'elle se tenait un vieil homme avec une barbe qui aurait pu en remontrer au père noël. Tous les deux s'avancèrent et me souhaitèrent bienvenue.

-Bonjour Harry, je suis le professeur Dumbledore et voici le professeur McGonagall. Nous sommes heureux que rien ne te soit arrivé pendant ta petite … hum … cavale.

Celle-ci poussa le plus aigu des hurlements que je n'ai jamais entendu quand Noah se décida enfin à sortir du sidecar et se joindre à nous. Il prit ceci pour une menace et se dressa devant moi en sifflant. Je lui dis de se calmer ce qui eut le don de faire taire Dumbledore et la vieille hystérique. Il s'enroula à mon pied et posa sa tête sur ma jambe. Quand ils reprirent leur calme, ils me demandèrent qui était ce serpent et que je leur répondis que c'était mon serpent et qu'il s'appelait Noah. Gêné, Dumbledore m'annonça qu'à Poudlard, les seuls animaux autorisés étaient les hiboux, les chats, les crapauds ou les rats. Je leur annonçai que si Noah n'était pas accepté, je partirais moi aussi.

Hagrid désamorça la situation en annonçant qu'il pouvait garder Noah chez lui et que je pourrais le voir autant que je le voulais. L'affaire réglé, Dumbledore m'annonçai qu'il fallait aller chercher mes affaires scolaire pour cette année. Je demandai alors qu'avait Poudlard de spécial comme école. On me regarda comme le dernier des imbéciles et Dumbledore me dit qu'on y enseignait la magie. Incrédule, je demandai une preuve quand McGonagall se transforma en chat devant moi d'un coup. Quand Dumbledore m'annonçait que le professeur était un animagus, je ne pus qu'applaudir et demander qu'on m'enseigne ce tour. En rigolant Dumbledore me dit qu'on verrait cela plus tard, le plus urgent était ma liste scolaire. Il me prit le bras, tourna sur lui même et on se retrouva engouffré dans un tuyau en caoutchouc beaucoup trop étroit pour nous deux quand on émergea enfin dans une rue des plus bizarres du monde, il sortit un parchemin et se mit en quête de la banque. Je devais lui annoncer que j'étais pauvre et que je n'avais pas les moyens de payer tout un tas de fournitures. Mais il me devança en me donnant la clé de mon coffre. On prit un affreux petit train avec un gobelin, qui m'emmena devant le coffre 654. J'ai failli me déboîter la mâchoire quand j'ai vu tout ce tas d'or, d'argent et de bronze qui dormait devant moi. Je remplis une bourse qui se trouvait dans un coin et ressortit aussi sec. Et c'est ainsi qu'on partit vers la première boutique d'une longue liste … le parchemin, les plumes, le chaudron, les bouquins, les ingrédients de potion. On arrivait à la fin de la liste quand Dumbledore m'emmena dans la boutique la plus miteuse de la rue. L'atmosphère était lourde, voir suffocante mais je m'y habituais au fur et à mesure des minutes. Quand le vieillard à qui appartenait cette boutique sauta d'une échelle et me salua je regardai d'un air apeuré Dumbledore qui salua avec respect Mr Ollivander. Je dis bonjour et on commença car il fallait bien que pour étudier la sorcellerie, je possède une baguette. Des dizaines y passèrent, en vain, le vase commençait à s'ébrécher tout seul, le feu ne se rallumait plus et les flocons de neige tapissaient le sol de la boutique.

Ollivander commençait à désespérer quand Dumbledore sortit un mot étrange que je ne pu entendre. Hochant de la tête, Ollivander repartit une nouvelle fois dans les profondeurs de sa boutique. Quand il revint, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il reparut avec une boite verte très longue.

-Ceci, monsieur Potter est une de mes dernières baguettes, c'est une totale expérience puisque j'ai utilisé de l'ébène, chose qui ne s'est jamais faite et j'ai introduit une plume d'hippogriffe. Essayez-la pour voir. Elle mesure 28 centimètres de long et extrêmement puissante si mes enchantements ont fonctionné comme je le pense.

Il sortit une baguette sublime, noire avec des entrelacs argentés, conséquence de l'utilisation d'une plume d'hippogriffe comme me l'apprit Ollivander, cette 39 ème baguette allait convenir, j'en étais sur. Quand je la pris en main et que j'effectuais ce petit mouvement désormais si familier, un rayonnement m'envahit tout entier. Les deux sorciers en face de moi me regardaient comme si j'étais un ovni. Je redevins normal après une cinquantaine de secondes et je sus que cette baguette allait me conduire loin.

J'avais l'impression que Dumbledore me considérait différemment maintenant que cette baguette m'appartenait. Il me demanda si je souhaitais acheter un hibou pour transmettre des lettres à mes amis sorciers que je me ferais à Poudlard. Je lui répondis qu'après tout j'étais assez riche pour m'en acheter un et on partit vers notre dernier achat de la journée.


	2. Chapter 2

Quand on entra dans l'animalerie, je me dirigeais vers les hiboux quand un garçon blond me bouscula, il ne s'excusa même pas. Je haussais les épaules et repartais quand il vint devant moi.

-Qui est tu pour ne pas t'excuser de m'avoir bousculé ?

-Harry Potter, enchanté et toi ?

\- Drago Malefoy. Dit le petit blond en se détendit. Je vais à Poudlard cette année, Y seras-tu ?

-Ouais j'habite là bas !

\- Tu ne vivais pas chez ton oncle avant ? J'ai vu ça sur un article dans la Gazette.

-On a fait un article sur moi dans un journal ?!

-Alors c'est vrai, tu ne sais vraiment rien de toi ! Quelle honte !

-Harry ? C'était la voix de Dumbledore qui appelait son protégé.

\- Désolé, je dois y aller mais on se revoit en septembre, à plus Drago !

\- Salut Harry !

Je courais rejoindre Dumbledore quand je vis toute une famille de roux qui s'attelait apparemment à faire des courses pour les nombreux enfants qui la composait. Je trouvais Dumbledore au comptoir de l'animalerie. Il tenait la cage d'une chouette blanche comme les neiges.

-C'est un harfang, Harry. Je te l'offre pour ton anniversaire.

\- Ouah merci énormément, Professeur.

-Rentrons maintenant. Tu devras ranger toutes ces affaires dans ta malle. Ainsi le jour de la rentrée, quand tu seras réparti, cela ira dans ton dortoir.

Toute la semaine, Harry s'empressa de lire tous les livres du programme et d'essayer toutes les formules qu'il voyait. Il brula 3 plumes avant de réussir à exécuter le sortilège de lévitation mais la plupart des sorts ne lui causèrent pas de difficultés. Il avait quand même les professeurs McGonagall et Dumbledore à demeure. Ils l'aidaient dès qu'il le demandait et il était très content de vivre à Poudlard et d'avoir quitté les Dursley. Ses blessures guérissaient vite avec les potions de Pompom et il ne faisait pratiquement plus de cauchemars. En fait, il avait tellement de nouvelles choses en tête qu'il ne pouvait plus penser à son ancienne vie. La chose ou plutôt le lieu qui le passionnait le plus, c'était la bibliothèque et spécialement les livres concernant l'apprentissage pour devenir Animagus. Depuis qu'il avait vu le professeur McGonagall se transformer, il rêvait de faire cela jour et nuit. Il passait plusieurs heures à déchiffrer des grimoires et parchemins poussiéreux et consignait dans un cahier tout ce qu'il avait trouvé.

Deux semaines avant la rentrée, Harry estima qu'il ne pouvait recueillir plus d'infos sur les animagus et décida de passer à la phase pratique. Pour cela, il emmena Noah en balade à l'autre bout du parc, où il ne risquait pas de croiser quelqu'un d'inopportun. Il s'assit en tailleur, la main négligemment posée sur la tête de Noah et commença sa lecture. Au bout d'une heure décidé, il se leva et sa baguette dans la poche, pensa extrêmement fort à cette formule si compliquée, qu'il avait mis tant de temps à mémoriser.

POV Harry

*Je vais y arriver, je dois y arriver ! Si j'échoue, je ne le supporterais pas*. A peine avais-je pensé à ceci que j'effectuai une métamorphose partielle. Je possédais une queue j'étais au moins sur de ne pas être un rat ou quelque chose dans ce goût là. Quand je repris ma forme normale, je tombais sur les genoux tellement ca m'avait fatigué. Sur les conseils avisés de Dumbledore, dès que je tentais une nouvelle formule j'avais toujours un morceau de chocolat au cas où, pour éviter ce genre de scène. Je me remis sur pied et me recentrant, je réussi la transformation à moitié: j'étais un lion doré. J'avais réussi, enfin à moitié puisque je n'avais que les pattes arrières et la queue ! Au bout du deuxième essai, mais je me retransformai aussitôt et je me relevais quand je croisais le regard hébété et mécontent de mon professeur. Elle me sermonna tout le chemin du château et ce sermon continua avec Dumbledore tout le long du dîner. Néanmoins, comme ils mourraient de voir ma forme, j'essayai de me retransformer en lion doré, J'étais aussi grand que McGonagall. Mais ca m'avait tellement crevé que je retombai sur mes jambes humaines 30 secondes plus tard. Et je m'évanouis par-dessus le marché.

1 Semaine plus tard*

Je me réveillais dans un lit qui me semblait être l'infirmerie. Mais immédiatement je me sentais nauséeux. Je me rassis et attendis Pompom. Elle savait que j'étais réveillé et arrivait. Elle me salua et me donna une dernière potion avant de me laisser partir.

Je l'embrassais puis partis rejoindre Noah chez Hagrid. Celui-ci n'étant pas là, on décida de partir à sa recherche. On le trouva à la lisière de la forêt, en train de soigner des hippogriffes. Il me héla pour que je m'approche. J'ordonnais à Noah de rester derrière l'arbre et sauta la barrière de l'enclos. Je m'approchais d'Hagrid et il me demanda alors si je voulais caresser l'hippogriffe. J'acquiesçai, surexcité. Il me dit de m'approcher à pas lents devant lui et de m'incliner, ce que je fis puis il fallut que j'attende que monsieur l'hippogriffe daigne me saluer. Je pus le caresser et là Hagrid fit quelque chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas du tout. Il me prit par la taille et me fit grimper sur son dos ! Puis il donna une grande claque sur la croupe de l'hippogriffe qui partit au galop et s'envola. Paniqué, je m'accrochai désespérément à son cou. Mais je pris bientôt goût à la vitesse effroyable qu'avait Buck (c'était son nom) et j'étais transporté de plaisir. Au sifflement d'Hagrid, Buck décrivit un grand cercle et atterrit gracieusement à l'endroit qu'il avait quitté quelques minutes plutôt. Je descendis de ma monture extraordinaire. Je remerciai Hagrid puis je rejoins Noah qui m'attendait à la barrière et on discuta tous les deux. Je lui racontai les sensations que j'avais éprouvées sur Buck et il me répondit qu'il savait ce que je ressentais. En me souvenant, je retins un éclat de rire en effet, Noah avait volé par ma faute. Je m'entrainais au Wingardium Leviosa et j'avais loupé ma plume et visé Noah qui avait pris de la hauteur avant de retomber sur moi.

On franchissait les portes quand une personne antipathique au possible arrivait au château. Comme il me hélait, je l'attendis et je le saluai.

-Bonjour, je suis …

-Ouais, tu es le fils Potter. Je suis ton professeur de potions, Severus Rogue. Où est Dumbledore ?

-Euh, dans son bureau certainement.

-Au revoir ! Et c'est ainsi que je fis la connaissance de mon professeur qui manifestement ne me portait guère dans son cœur.

-Il est fourchelang Severus et en moins de deux semaines, il a réussi à se transformer en animagus. Cela avait pris pratiquement 4 ans à son père pour réussir.

-Oui, oui, il est puissant, j'en conviens mais le sera-t-il assez ?

-Dans 7 ans, certainement ! Et nous participerons à sa victoire avec ou sans votre aide !

-Dumbledore, j'accepte je vous aiderai à le former pendant sa scolarité…

-Il pourrait tous nous surprendre, Severus… Ce petit est étonnant.

Ca y est, c'est le grand soir. J'attends dans le hall que les premières années arrivent de la gare en compagnie d'Hagrid. Il m'a montré les barques dont il se servait pour leur montrer le château et un soir, il m'a amené pour me montre la première vue du château.

Comme j'entendis du bruit, je me pencha et vis tous les élèves plus vieux monter rejoindre la grande salle. Je me mis en retrait mais je ne pus échapper aux regards curieux.

-Tu t'es perdu petit ?  
Cette question me fut posée par un grand roux qui avait l'air super sympa.

-Nan, j'attends les autres premières années puisque j'étais là avant eux. J'habite ici.

-Ah okay, je me présente Fred et lui c'est Georges Weasley, mon jumeau en m'indiquant sa copie conforme.

\- Salut ! me dit Georges.

-LIBEREZ LE PASSAGE POUR LES PREMIERES ANNEES !

Ca c'était Hagrid qui hurlait depuis la grande porte. Les trainards s'empressèrent de rentrer avant les premières années. J'avais perdu les deux jumeaux mais j'espérais être dans leur maison. Dans la foule qui arrivait, je tachais de retrouver Drago qui me fit un signe pour que je le rejoigne.

-Salut, je me demandais où t'étais passé : on t'a pas vu dans le train ?

-j'habite ici Drago, je n'allais pas faire un aller-retour pour le plaisir ! Tu me présentes ?

Il pointa un garçon noir avec des tresses qui avait l'air super sympa et qui s'appelait Blaise Zabini et une fille avec une tête un peu plate qu'il nomma Pansy et grommela deux noms aux grosses brutes qui se tenaient derrière eux avec un air débile. Mais les rencontre s'arrêtèrent quand McGonagall sortit et nous demanda de la suivre.

Je n'avais pas encore vu le château aussi bruyant puisque l'étais arrivé lors des vacances mais j'adorais entendre ce bruit qui réveillait ce vieux Poudlard.

La répartition commença après la chanson du Choixpeau. Nous étions une cinquantaine à rejoindre le rang des élèves de Poudlard.

_Susan Bones …. Hum, tu rejoins les bancs de POUFSOUFFLE !_ Les applaudissements retentirent de la table jaune et noire.

_-Hermione Granger… Intelligente, courageuse… Pour toi, ce sera Gryffondor !_ Cette fois ci, la table rouge et or qui rugit à l'unisson.

Drago me tapa l'épaule, - regarde ses dents de castor à la Sang-de-bourbe ! Je rigolai malgré moi parce qu'il avait raison, la pauvre avait des dents de devants protubérantes et ca se voyait beaucoup. Drago fut appelé avant que puisse dire ouf, pour lui ce fut rapide puisqu'il fut envoyé à Serpentard en 30 secondes.

McGonagall appelait mon nom et je me figeai, tétanisé. Cette fois-ci, ce fut Blaise qui me poussa à monter les marches. Je m'assis sur le tabouret et je mis le Choixpeau.

_-Humm mm …. Harry Potter, un cas difficile. Tu es un garçon terriblement puissant pour ton âge et cela te jouera des tours à l'avenir. Tu veux la justice mais également arriver à tes fins par tous les moyens… As-tu une préférence pour ta maison ? Mon cœur balance … _

_-Je ne sais pas mais faites que cela finisse ! _

_-Impatient avec ça ! Pour toi ce sera SERPENTARD !_

Le silence se fit dans la salle tandis que je descendis rejoindre la table verte et argent. Le premier qui applaudit à ma table fut Drago suivie de Pansy et bientôt tous les Serpentards applaudirent bruyamment tandis que je fixai les professeurs. McGonagall me fixait d'un air interdit tandis que Dumbledore restait impassible et que Rogue fulminait, je crois.

Note de l'auteur : Bonjour tout le monde, j'ai eu une unique review qui me disait d'approfondir mon histoire. Elle est un peu plate au début mais objectivement, c'est juste le temps qu'il lui faut pour démarrer et je ne suis pas fan des intro insistant sur la longueur des cheveux de celui-ci qui en discute avec celui-là donc j'essais de la faire concis à chaque fois.

Je préviens que Harry et Drago sont totalement OOC : Harry est très sûr de lui, je voulais insister sur son côté Voldy pour le début de l'histoire, car ça a son importance pour l'histoire. Drago est plus détendu qu'on le voit dans les bouquins et le film mais ça sert mon scénario donc fan du Drago froid comme la glace et du Harry timide qui se cache derrière ses lunettes : passez votre chemin !

Ps : j'aime voir que beaucoup de gens à travers le monde lisent ma fiction mais si ça se convertissait en review, ce ne serait pas dégueu ! :) R&amp;R, please !


	3. Chapter 3

La répartition finit avec un autre Weasley qui finit à Gryffondor avec ses frères. Zab' nous avait rejoints et on mangeait en rigolant tous ensemble. L'ambiance changea radicalement quand on prit la direction de nos dortoirs. Ils devinrent tous bizarres, genre petit robot qui suivait le préfet en chef. En tirant la manche de Drago, je lui demandai :

-Tu veux que je te montre un passage secret que j'ai découvert ?  
-Ouais, viens Zab' !

Et on partit tous les trois derrière une tapisserie et je les guidai dans les coulisses de Poudlard. On arriva avant tout le groupe mais on attendit pour entendre le mot de passe. On pénétrait dans notre salle commune pas super accueillante mais qui avait l'air d'être pratique et un petit peu confortable à condition d'occuper un siège. Le préfet annonça que cette année une chambre de trois avait été crée et que Drago Malefoy, Harry Potter et Blaise Zabini étaient dans la chambre du rez de chaussée. Elle immergeait directement dans la salle commune par une porte qui s'ouvrait avec un mot de passe particulier à chacun.

Les trois premières années se regardaient d'un air ravi et prirent directement possession de leur chambre. Harry prit la tête de l'expédition et trouva sa malle devant son lit. Il sauta dessus et rebondit encore et encore en riant aux éclats. Ses deux camarades le regardaient d'un air interdit quand il faisait cela.

\- Les gars, on ne vous a pas appris à vous amuser ? Venez testez vos lits ! Ils sont géniaux !

Zab´et Dray se regardèrent puis foncèrent sur leur lit. On fit les fous jusqu'à ce que sonne minuit. Après on sortit nos pyjamas. Quand je me mis au lit, je pensais avec délectation à tout ce qui m'était arrivé depuis 1 mois. J'avais découvert qui j'étais vraiment, je rentrais dans une école géniale. Je m'étais fait des copains et pour la première fois je me sentais vraiment moi !

Je m'endormais rapidement pour me réveiller à l'heure demain.

-Dray, lèves-toi ! Il est 8 h on commence les cours dans 20 minutes.

-Nan, plus tard !

-Bon tu l'auras voulu ma vieille ! Aguamenti ! Le jet d'eau froid eut l'avantage de le réveiller complètement mais je fus totalement trempé à mon tour.

-Ah mais t'es totalement débile, Harry ! Je dois aller me doucher maintenant ! Et je vais arriver en retard !

-Mais c'est rien ! Evanesco ! Voilà t'es sec maintenant enfiles tes habits qu'on puisse bouffer avant d'aller en cours !

5 minutes plus tard, Dray arriva, habillé de pied en cap pour la journée. Je terminais quant à moi de nouer ma cravate. Quand il vit que je galérais, Dray vint m'aider et me fis le nœud en un tour de main. Je le remerciai du regard puis on courut vers la grande salle. On la vit fermé et là ce fut la panique générale. On ne savait même pas quel cours on avait. Je voulus demander à Dumbledore mais pendant ce temps là, on rencontra avec Dray, un roux qui avait le même souci que nous.

-Hey, t'as un emploi du temps ? On est arrivé trop tard et on ne sait pas où on doit aller. On est à Serpentard !

Drago me prit à part et chuchota –Nan mais Harry, t'es con ou quoi, je t'en ai parlé, ce sont des Weasley, des traîtres à leur sang !

-Dray, tu fais ce que tu veux, mais je n'ai pas envie de me choper une retenue parce que je n'ai pas écouté ce mec.

Pendant ce temps-là, Weasley arrivait jusqu'à nous et nous dit :

-Ouais, vous avez cours avec McGonagall en salle de métamorphose. J'y vais moi aussi !

-Ah ça, je sais où c'est ! Venez, grouillez-vous !

3 minutes plus tard, on arrivait dans la salle où tout le monde était déjà assis et travaillait. Je crois que j'aurais pu tuer Weasley quand j'ai entendu ses paroles qu'il chuchotait à Dray :

-Heureusement que la vieille McGonagall est pas là !

Et mon imbécile d'ami qui ne put s'empêcher de pouffer avant d'assister à la transformation du chat qui se tenait sur le bureau.

-Ouah, vous êtes vachement doué !

\- Merci Mr Weasley de ce compliment mais dorénavant vos deux amis et vous seraient priés d'assister à l'intégralité de mes cours et non pas arriver quand cela vous chante.

\- Oui, madame …

-Dois-je en plus vous indiquez vos places messieurs ?

-Non, madame, ce n'est pas utile.

Et on fila prendre nos places pour éviter que des points nous soient retirés. Le cours passa très vite puisque nous en avions loupé la moitié et on partit sans demander notre reste. Dray et moi en voulions à Zab' de ne pas nous avoir réveillés à temps mais quand on vit la tête de celui-ci avec des sourcils orange vif et qui se baladait dans les couloirs comme cela, on ne put s'empêcher d'oublier pour exploser de rire. Vexé par notre attitude, il partit devant nous et on le rejoint pour éviter qu'il se ridiculise encore plus. Je lui dis d'attendre puis dirigea ma baguette vers ses yeux : _finite incantatem _! Et ses deux sourcils redevinrent noirs comme avant, il me remercia du regard, et on reprit notre contenance avant de courir pour arriver à l'heure en potions. Ce cours était assuré par notre directeur de maison et qui était accessoirement le parrain de Drago.

Rogue faisait partie de ces personnes qu'on ne pouvait s'empêcher de détester. Dès que je le voyais, je me hérissais et je crois que c'étais réciproque. Il me détestait bien que je fasse partie de sa maison et tout commença par un interrogatoire :

-Mr Potter, sauriez vous me donner la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ?

-Ce sont deux noms différents pour la même plante, professeur

Il se renfrogna encore plus et de sa voix doucereuse, reprit :

-Où trouve-t-on un bézoard, Potter ?

-Dans l'estomac d'une chèvre, c'est un antipoison très efficace.

-Bien, 5 points pour Serpentard ! reprit-t-il, presque blessé de les accorder puisque je les avais gagné.

J'avais déjà remarqué cette fille aux cheveux broussailleux, une Gryffondor mais je n'arrivais plus à me rappeler son nom, Gravier ou quelque chose dans ce genre là … Elle avait levé la main à toutes les questions de Rogue et manifestement était très cultivée. Je me demandais, si j'allais la croiser à la bibliothèque. Ses dents de devant protubérantes gâchaient son joli visage … Ca y est, je me souviens Granger, son prénom. A ses souvenirs, je m'affaissais puisque elle était née-moldue, je ne l'approcherais jamais sans me faire insulter par mes condisciples ou les siens.

Néanmoins quand je vis que pendant la récré, elle filait dans la direction de la bibliothèque, je pris les devants et la rejoint en lâchant mes potes. Je m'assis doucement en face d'elle pour ne perturber personne pendant leurs lectures.

Elle restait fixée sur son livre et du coup je ne pris pas les devants. Je pris le livre sur les formules ménagères que je voulais tester sur notre chambre et commençai à prendre des notes. Je voulais trouver la formule d'agrandissement pour la chambre ainsi que faire des petites améliorations pour notre salle de bain ! J'avais profité de la salle de bains des préfets pendant tout un mois et je ne voulais pas renoncer à mon confort.

-Je ne savais pas que les Serpentards étaient branchés ménages ! dit Granger, ironiquement.

-Et qui te dit que je veux nettoyer ma piaule Granger ? Les elfes de maison sont là pour ca !

\- Alors pourquoi tu lis 100 formules utiles aux ménagères ?

-Qu'est ce que tu veux, je ne trouve pas ma chambre assez cool et j'ai envie de petites améliorations pour coller à mon confort ! Je t'aiderais à les faire dans la tienne si tu me laisses lire mon bouquin en paix !

\- Du calme, Potter, je voulais juste faire la discussion puisque t'as squatté ma table !

\- Et alors c'est un crime de m'assoir à ta table ?

-Nan, je me demande pourquoi t'as fait ça, puisque je suis une née moldue Gryffondor en plus… dit-elle malicieusement.

\- Mais putain, pourquoi tout le monde m'emmerde avec ces statuts de sang ! Je suis sang-mêlé moi ! J'en ai rien à foutre tu pourrais être cracmol autant que Sang-pur ! Si j'ai envie d'être ton ami, je n'en ai rien à taper.

-Calmes-toi Harry, on va se faire virer de la bibliothèque sinon ! Mais c'est vrai, t'as envie d'être mon ami ?

-Bah ouais, avec Dray et Zab', t'es une des rares personnes qui m'a l'air d'être intelligente dans mon année. Je ne peux pas voir Parkinson et encore moins les chiens de garde de Drago et Weasley m'a l'air d'être un imbécile complet. Pas une once de bon-sens alors que ses grands frères sont super cool.

\- T'as pas totalement tord pour Weasley, tu sais qu'il a essayé de faire de la magie dans le train et je l'ai vu se ridiculiser devant un autre Gryffondor qui s'appelait Seamus. Je revois sa tête concentrée _Soleil, Jonquille et mimosa, que ce gros vilain rat en jaune soit coloré de la tête aux pieds ! _ Ca a juste réveillé son gros rat dégoutant ! Je me rends compte que je devrais sûrement le défendre vu qu'il est de ma maison mais bon…

Je rigolais de bon cœur en imaginant la scène dans ma tête et elle me rejoint dans mon fou rire. On rigola tellement fort d'ailleurs qu'on se fit jeter de la bibliothèque par madame Pince. Comme la cloche sonnait, on se séparait pour aller chacun dans un cours différent. J'avais Botanique avec les Serdaigle et elle avait cours de Sortilèges en classe entière.

En soi, Rogue et McGonagall avait ce même sens de l'autorité qui incitait l'élève au silence le plus total quand ils parlaient. Ce silence quasi religieux qui existait en potion et en métamorphose n'avait pas cours en Botanique.

La responsable des Poufsouffle, Madame Chourave était une grosse femme pleine de bonhomie que j'aimais bien. Elle nous présentait des espèces pas très dangereuses. Rien de très excitant quand on avait déjà visité les serres 6 et 7 réservés aux optionnaires de botanique ou vu la forêt interdite avec Hagrid. Mais j'aimais bien la botanique, et l'application aux médicaments étaient innombrables dans les plantes. Je trouvais super cool mais apparemment, Zabini et Drago étaient beaucoup trop occupés à discuter Quidditch pour s'intéresser aux racontars de « la grosse Chourave ». A la fin du cours, cependant, quand ils entendirent qu'on aurait un contrôle sur ce qui s'était dit sur cette séance, ils me regardèrent paniqués et je les autorisai à prendre mes notes pour les recopier et réviser.

Le déjeuner fut consacré aux observations de cette première matinée. A cette occasion, je revis les frères de Ronald Weasley. Ils furent un peu froids comme j'étais à Serpentard, mais quand ils virent que je n'étais pas différent de l'avant répartition, on parla quelques minutes en rigolant avant que je revienne à ma table. Le cours de l'après midi était consacré au vol sur balai. Malgré mon insistance, les professeurs McGonagall et Dumbledore avaient formellement interdit à Hagrid de m'apprendre le vol et c'étais donc ma première initiation.

Drago qui volait depuis l'âge de 5 ans, était fier et sûr de lui et me dit qu'il m'aiderait pour les premières séances. Je le remerciai quand on arriva au stade de Quidditch. Les balais étaient posés en bataille par terre et madame Bibine nous ordonne de nous mettre devant un balai et de lui dire « Debout ! ». A ma grande surprise et à celle de Drago, le balai arriva directement dans ma main et je fus l'un des seuls à réussir cela du premier coup. Au bout de 5 minutes, tout le monde avait son balai à la main, prêts à l'enfourcher pour s'envoler quand un Gryffondor eut la connerie de monter sur son balai et de s'envoler alors qu'il n'avait apparemment aucune notion de vol. Il fit des embardées dans tous les sens et nous régala d'un spectacle d'acrobaties diverses et variées avant de tomber de 3 mètres de haut et d'être transporté à l'infirmerie par le professeur.

Il nous était interdit de monter sur les balais et on resta au sol quand Zabini monta sur son balai et secouant une boule pleine de fumée rouge cria :

-En regardant son Rapeltout, ptetre que ce gros lourdaud se serait rappelé de tomber sur ses grosses fesses.

-Donnes-moi ça Zabini !

-Viens le chercher si tu l'oses, Potter ! me dit-t-il en me narguant.

Fâché et désireux de m'éprouver, je partis comme une balle le retrouver à environ une cinquantaine de mètres de hauteur. D'un coup, il le lança de toutes ses forces et hurla :

-Attrapes le si t'ose, Harry ! hurla-t-il et redescendit en balai avant de trouver son fan-club. Je ne voulais pas qu'il triomphe et je me lançais à toute vitesse à la poursuite de cette minuscule boule qui tombait de plus en plus vite. Je fus stupéfait de réussir à l'attraper avant qu'elle s'écrase au sol. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est que le professeur McGonagall était dans le bureau qui donnait sur le stade et avait tout vu de mes prouesses. Je fus donc condamné à nettoyer les vestiaires de Quidditch durant tout un mois, le soir après l'entrainement.


	4. Chapter 4

POV HARRY

Quand le professeur eut tourné le dos, je me ruais sur Zabini et lui lançais un sort : _Cracheslimaces ! _

-Bien fait pour toi, mon vieux ! ET, au passage, il y a pas d'antidote, faudra attendre que ca passe !

Drago était partagé entre mon action et celle de défendre son ami de toujours. Il détestait les Gryffondor parce qu'on lui avait dit de le faire mais je savais bien qu'il m'aimait bien !

Il me dit que je n'avais pas été très cool avec Zab' qu'après tout ce Rapeltout appartenait à un Gryffondor donc ce n'était pas aussi important.

-Ecoutes, Dray, si tu veux qu'on reste pote, il y a un truc qu'il faut que tu comprennes. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis à Serpentard que je déteste toutes les autres maisons, j'ai des amis à Gryffondor et je ne crois pas que je les abandonnerai pour vous plaire. J'ai beaucoup d'autres choses beaucoup mieux à faire que détester des gens simplement parce qu'ils ont une cravate rouge et moi une verte.

-Mais ce sont nos ennemis depuis toujours. Quand mon père était à Poudlard, il se battait déjà contre les Gryffondor et constamment.

-Grand bien fasse à ton père mais moi, je n'ai pas eu de père qui m'ait dit quoi faire, en plus mes deux parents étaient à Gryffondor donc finalement je crois que je dois être la honte de la famille ! Dis-je en souriant amèrement.

\- Désolé, vieux, je n'y pense jamais.

-Bon, au lieu de se disputer est ce que tu veux m'aider ? J'ai envie de faire des petites améliorations dans notre chambre et il me faut un peu d'aide de la part de quelqu'un et comme Zab' doit m'en vouloir en ce moment…

-Ok !

Et nous voilà partis vers les cachots en courant comme des tarés. Nous courions tellement vite qu'on renversa le professeur McGonagall. Drago eut donc le bonheur de me rejoindre en retenue pour 2 jours.

En prononçant le mot de passe, je pensais à Noah et je me dis que ce week-end, je le présenterais à Dray et Zab'. On courut dans notre chambre et je m'affalais sur mon lit pour récupérer le cahier où j'avais noté les formules d'agrandissement.

-BON, prends ta baguette et viens voir la formule en effectuant un grand geste circulaire pour englober la moitié de la chambre en face de toi, tu prononces _Magnus Domus ! _Va on y va !

-_Magnus Domus ! _ Et d'un coup, la chambre avait doublé de volume. Nous avions un grand espace au centre.

-Harry, t'es super doué ! T'as quoi d'autre comme formule ?

-On va créer une pièce secrète pour chacun ! On va commencer par Zab'. Celle-là, je n'ai pas besoin de toi mais je vais t'apprendre pour que tu puisses le faire toi-même ! Tu te places devant l'endroit où tu veux qu'elle soit et là en traçant une croix, tu prononces C_reatus Portus ! _Ta porte apparaîtra on la décorera après mais le plus important c'est que tu l'ouvres vite et que tu dises E_xploras Rocus ! _ Ca va ouvrir une sorte de grotte et après je te donnerais les formules que tu peux faire tout seul. Les formes de la pièce etc., etc. !

-Harry, tu sais que t'es le meilleur ! Zab' va plus t'en vouloir après !

\- Je pense que si et après on passe à la salle de bain, et là faudra attendre qu'on soit trois parce que la formule va nous claquer !

Les trois pièces furent créées rapidement et Drago passa la soirée à la décorer. Quand Zab' arriva super furieux après moi, il se décrocha la mâchoire quand il vit les modifications qu'on avait fait. Je lui donnais le parchemin des formules d'améliorations pour sa pièce et je lui dis de prendre sa baguette pour qu'il nous aide à la salle de bain !

-Cette fois-ci, on a plusieurs étapes avant d'y arriver faut d'abord agrandir la pièce avec _Magnus Thermo ! _ Après c'est là que vous rentrez en jeu ! Vous devez vous donnez la main pour que je puisse puiser dans vos réserves et que je puisse matérialiser la baignoire des préfets !

-Quoi ? Mais comment tu la connais ?  
-Zab', j'habite ici ! C'est ma baignoire quand il y a personne !

-Arrêtes, tu nous charries là ?

-Nan, je te jure !

Les garçons se prirent la main et dès que Dray toucha la mienne, je pus sentir à quel point il était puissant ! On avait pratiquement la même énergie magique qui circulait dans nos veines alors que celle de Zab' était nettement inférieure ! En me concentrant, je faisais jaillir des souvenirs de cette salle de bain si magique ! Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle apparaisse aussi rapidement après la formule. Elle était là en entier ! Même les vitraux étaient reproduits à l'identique ! Les garçons me regardaient avec ébahissement puis me sautèrent dessus pour me congratuler ! On avait une chambre à faire pâlir d'envie la plupart des professeurs de cette école et pourtant les suites professorales étaient super cools ! Surtout celle de Dumbledore avec sa piscine !

La petite touche finale fut le toboggan que j'installai pour atterrir dans la baignoire qui était en fait aussi grande qu'une piscine.

Mais le temps passait vite et comme il était pratiquement 8 heures, je laissai les mecs pour aller commencer ma retenue au terrain. Comme j'étais à la bourre et que il n'y avait personne aux alentours, je pris ma forme Animagus et commençais courir quand je fus immobilisé par un sort qu'on avait du lancer en informulé puisque même avec mes sens beaucoup plus aiguisés sous cette forme, je n'avais rien entendu.

Mais quand je sentis l'odeur douceâtre du professeur Rogue, j'essayai de me retransformer quand il me lança un autre sort qui me retransforma direct. J'attendais ma punition qu'il ne manquerait pas de me donner :

-Impressionnant, Potter mais quand on est en retard, il faut en assumer les conséquences, vous avez oublié de me donner votre baguette avant de partir en retenue et comme j'ai observé que vous être particulièrement versé dans les formules ménagères ces temps-ci … susurra-t-il de sa voix trainante … Au fait vous aurez une semaine de plus pour votre retard.

Je savais que ce n'était pas la peine de protester et partis tout de même en courant pour en finir au plus vite de cette retenue débile. J'arrivais quand l'équipe Gryffondor sortait et ils rigolèrent bien quand ils me virent arriver pour nettoyer derrière eux. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais ils n'étaient que 5 joueurs. Les jumeaux Weasley étaient les derniers à sortir.

-Bah tu fais quoi là Harry ?

-Je suis en retenue, j'ai volé sans autorisation au cours de vol pour rattraper le Rapeltout d'un Gryffondor et McGo m'a donné un mois de nettoyage de vestiaires en remerciements.

Ils se concertèrent du regard quelques secondes et d'un air ravi annoncèrent

-Bon malgré que tu sois à Serpentard, t'es sympa donc on va faire un marché : On t'aide à nettoyer et tu prends le poste d'attrapeur aux entraînements de l'équipe !

-Quoi mais on n'est pas de la même maison !

-C'est à prendre où à laisser Potter, tu sais on a entendu McGo se lamenter toute une journée parce que t'aurais fait un attrapeur d'enfer pour nous. Depuis que notre frère ainé est parti, on a plus d'attrapeur et c'est la loose. Donc si au moins aux entraînements, on peut s'entraîner dans de bonnes conditions avant de voir si dans les premières années de Gryffondor, il y a quelqu'un de potable. Ca nous aiderait vachement et t'y gagnerais aussi ! Et puis c'est moi le capitaine, donc j'ai le droit d'intégrer qui je veux aux entraînements même un troll ! dit Georges en rigolant !

-Bon c'est d' accord ! Mais les vieux, au boulot maintenant !

-C'est comme si c'était fait ! lancèrent les deux garçons en se plaçant dos à dos : _Récurvite ! _ Et d'un coup les vestiaires étaient nickels, les balais rangés que le présentoir, les serviettes dans le panier à linge sale en compagnie des tenues d'entrainement.

-Bon maintenant que la corvée de nettoyage est faite, prends un balai Harry !

Par instinct, je pris le balai le plus rapide et quand on sortit, je l'enfourchais aussitôt. Je partis faire trois tours de piste à pleine vitesse avant de m'arrêter net quand je vis les signes de Fred.

-Quel Gâchis que tu sois à Serpentard et pas à Gryffondor ! Tu feras un excellent attrapeur, mon vieux, on se méfiera de toi quand tu seras dans l'équipe de Serpentard. Bon maintenant, on va travailler un peu ton agilité !

…

La séance fut terminée à 21 h 30 et je rentrais directement, totalement vanné. Je trouvais les garçons là où je les avais laissés et ils avaient pratiquement terminé leur pièce alors que la mienne n'était même pas creusée. Trop crevé pour m'en occuper maintenant, je pris un bain super chaud et me couchais avant de chercher ma baguette ! MA BAGUETTE ! C'était Rogue qui l'avait gardé ! Ca m'énervait trop de pas l'avoir avec moi puisque j'avais pris l'habitude de dormir avec. Je me sentais protégé avec.

Mais je tombais littéralement comme une masse et je n'avais vraiment pas la foi de réveiller tout le château pour ma baguette.

-Hey Harry ?

-Ouais, Zab' ?

-Désolé pour ta retenue, je voulais jute m'amuser ! Je ne pensais pas …

-C'est pas grave ! Je ne t'en veux pas.

-T'es cool, comme pote !

-Bonne nuit Zab' !

Le lendemain, une alarme retentit dans tout le château vers 8 heures, tout simplement de la torture un samedi matin. On s'habillait tous mécaniquement et on rejoignait la grande salle avec tous les Serpentard. Je crois que personne ne s'attendait à cela quand Dumbledore prit la parole.

-Bonjour à tous et à toutes je vous ai réuni en cette heure matinale pour vous annoncer un évènement pour le moins étrange. Ce matin, un des préfets nous a signalé que la salle de bains qui leur ait réservée, ne s'ouvrait plus. Après vérification, nous avons remarqué que cette salle de bain s'était tout bonnement évaporée. Il s'agit surement d'une farce innocente mais la personne qui en est l'auteur est priée de se dénoncer afin qu'un professeur répare son erreur. Zab' et Dray me regardaient avec insistance et d'un commun accord, on se leva et ainsi on annonça que c'était nous qui avions accidentellement emprunté la salle de bains.

Note auteur : dans cette fiction, Harry est un peu plus puissant qu'à l'origine mais je me suis dit que ca rajouterai du piquant.

J'espère que vous aimez toujours et merci pour vos reviews.


End file.
